


What Darkness Can Bring

by mch1910



Category: Night Watch - Sarah Waters
Genre: 1940s, Canon Gay Character, During Canon, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prison, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mch1910/pseuds/mch1910
Summary: Duncan & Fraser talk during the night at Wormwood Scrubs.





	What Darkness Can Bring

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this only has one chapter but I might be adding more soon. I don't know if they'll be linked to eachother much, maybe they'll be more like shorts than a whole story. Enjoy.

"Pearce."

Duncan heard Fraser's voice cut through the silence. Until now he hadn't been sure if he was awake. There was a pause, then he replied:

"What is it?"

Giggs cursed suddenly, half awake, grumbling that they had woken him up.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Fraser hissed at him.

When he was was sure Giggs had fallen asleep, he spoke again.

"Pearce, I never asked your first name."

"Oh. It's Duncan. Not too sure why you'd want to know."

"Duncan... yes, that suits you. I'm Robert." Duncan tested out Fraser's first name in his head as he assumed Fraser must have done for his. Robert Fraser. It sounded good. He couldn't see Fraser now, because it was pitch dark and Duncan was in the bunk below him, but he imagined him lying there, with his blonde hair slightly messed up, and his bright blue eyes.

"I've wondered what your name was ever since I saw your initials, on that shirt you brough with you."

"My sister embroidered it for me. She's so good at things like that. Well, she's good at everything, really. I'm lucky to have her."

"You must miss her terribly."

"I suppose so. I mean, she's always busy anyway. But she makes time me for me and my father."

"What's her name?"

"Vivien." Duncan just said Viv's name without thinking. He hadn't expected to be telling Fraser, or anyone here, about his family. Originally he had thought he wouldn't talk to anyone if he could help it.

"I should like to meet her."

"You seem to have taken a shine to her already."

Fraser laughed softly. Duncan imagined him smiling.

"You know something, Pearce? Talking to you really does make being in this bloody place almost bearable, do you know that?"

Of all the things Fraser had said to him, this was the one Duncan had least expected. He felt undeserving of it. But he wanted Fraser to know that he was thankful for him too. Duncan suddenly felt like telling Fraser everything that had ever happened to him; he felt he trusted him as he had never trusted anyone before.

"Same goes for you."

The top bunk creaked as Fraser turned onto his other side.

"Goodnight, Duncan."

"Goodnight."


End file.
